Play With Me
by PrairieLily
Summary: All she wanted was to give him a gift. Hopefully we'll have the option to add Eurus Holmes in the characters soon. My first attempt to write Eurus and Mycroft. Post TFP and Sherlolly, although Molly has no dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

_The montage of final images of The Final Problem seemed to depict Sherlock connecting somehow with his strange and estranged baby sister Eurus. All she wanted was for him to play with her, and there he was, playing with her. I wondered if this exclusive connection between the two of them could be somehow written in to my favourite Sherlock pairing – Sherlock and Molly – while maintaining the cold detachment she projects to everyone else. My commute to work in the mornings usually provides some thinking time, and the other day, thanks to this story forming in my head, Bach's Prelude ran through my mind incessantly all flippin day! (NOT that I minded, I LOVE that particular piece)… This story is complete as usual, and I will be posting in three chapters. My first time writing Mycroft and Eurus, I hope I've kept them in character! Love as always, PrairieLily_

Mycroft Holmes stood in front of the clear cell wall and, crossing his arms, projected a completely emotionless look at his sister Eurus.

Eurus, in return, stared coldly back, her arms held stick straight at her sides, her head tilting slightly to the side. They seemed to be in an icy stalemate, and neither of them felt even a hint of a chill from it.

"MUST I repeat myself AGAIN?" she said, sounding dreadfully bored.

Mycroft cleared his throat. "You want to have… THREE treats at once? Greed has never been one of your qualities, sister. Forgive me if I question why you require so many of your presents in such short order, and nowhere near Christmas. This is highly unusual, even for you."

Eurus seemed to ignore most of what he had just said. "Oh GOOD, Mycroft. You DO understand. Yes, THREE treats. I trust you have actually heard them but just in case you fail to comprehend," she said, her voice dripping with condescension, "listen carefully. I shall only repeat them once more."

"I wish to have a pretty dress in a radiant royal blue," she said with mocking childlike whimsy, her sing-song tone sending the usual chill through the oldest Holmes sibling.

Her intonation quickly shifted back to her usual coldness. "I wish to have a cello." She gave that a moment to sink in, how they would manage to give her something as large as a cello of all things, without breaching the security of her cell.

"And," she said calmly, almost affectionately, but not quite, "I wish to have our brother record his half of our playtime duets. The pieces will be of my own choosing and arrangement. It's my understanding that he will be rather pre-occupied soon…" Eurus swayed her head slightly and rolled her eyes in extreme annoyance, "Something to do with that silly little Molly plaything I had such fun with... they'll be married in a few weeks, as I understand it. I simply wish to have a way to play with him when he can't come to play with me."

Mycroft's mind raced, trying to figure out what his diabolical baby sister was up to… and whether or not she could be trusted. Well, he mentally gave his head a shake, of COURSE she couldn't be trusted. The only Holmes sibling she seemed to connect with at all was Sherlock, and Sherlock, in his opinion, had become too emotional of late to be a reliable source of reason. He weighed the risks.

A pretty dress... Well THAT was definitely unusual. Eurus had gone decades without a single care about her appearance. Concern over her appearance was… an EMOTIONAL reaction to something. If Mycroft considered himself to be emotionally dormant, then Eurus had certainly never even had anything to become dormant OF. It was a definite curiosity, but most likely harmless enough.

A cello… well, that wasn't so unreasonable. She already had a violin. Perhaps she was bored with it, and a bored Eurus was a dangerous Eurus. She produced pleasant sounding music with her violin. Even Mycroft had to admit that while Eurus played with technical perfection, Sherlock played beautifully. Perhaps emotion wasn't such a useless thing after all, if it was kept in its place.

Besides, Mycroft considered… he rather liked the cello, and perhaps it would give a fresh new dimension to the "concerts" that Sherlock and Eurus performed for him and their parents when they had their regular little family reunions at her cell at Sherrinford. For him, they had started to become a bit stale, of late.

The logistics of getting it into her cell would be a challenge… but a minor one. Certainly nothing he couldn't manage.

The pre-recordings… Well that was the most strange of all her requests. Eurus only seemed to respond to anyone when Sherlock was there in person, when he made her feel that she mattered to someone enough for them to actually come play with her. When she wasn't being ignored or disregarded or shoved aside anymore. To play with a pre-recorded Sherlock - it seemed entirely the opposite of the family interaction she craved.

He weighed the cold benefits. She would owe them extra with her clever intellect. Perhaps this wasn't such a one-sided deal after all.

"Right, then," he said to her. "Provide me with a list of music you wish to have recorded and I will see what our brother has time to prepare for you. The wedding is scheduled for only three weeks hence. But perhaps for you, he will make the time."

Eurus allowed a flash of a smile and the briefest of light shone from her eyes. Mycroft hadn't even noticed either, before they were gone.

Inside her mind, though, her thought was clear… her present to Sherlock was in progress.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock rose an eyebrow at his older brother.

"Pre-recorded violin, for our sister to duet with?" He flipped through the sheet music that had been handed to him.

Mycroft shrugged casually. "It was her request. She is valuable, we have to provide her with her treats. Sherlock, you know Eurus. She has an intellect unmatched, but has the emotional state of a young girl. You KNOW are the only one she connects to and she does so on the level of a 6 year old child. She has the impulses of a child as well."

Sherlock only seemed to half hear what his brother had just said. "Well this one is obvious. Bach? But this is for the cello, not the violin. Absolutely _beautiful…_ but I wonder how it will translate, I am INTRIGUED…" – the sound of pages being shuffled through - "Oh REALLY, Pachelbel. Honestly, she wants me to duet CANON with her? SOOO boooring… but if that's what she wants…"

Mycroft mentally sneered defensively. Pachelbel's Canon was one of his favourite pieces, and he would sooner have his fingernails pulled out with a pair of pliers one by one than admit it openly. He loved it beyond all reason when Sherlock and Eurus played it for them. Eurus's perfection with Sherlock's heart. Canon was so… clichéd, but even worse… it was EMOTIONAL.

Sherlock continued to mutter commentary to himself as he flipped through the pages. "Beethoven… Moonlight Sonata of all things… PIANO, translated for violin… it's absolutely _ludicrous_ … I can't WAIT to try it…"

Mycroft didn't have to fake pleading ignorance with his shrug and half-head shake. He truly had no idea what Sherlock was talking about.

Sherlock didn't seem to notice Mycroft's reactions. "Oh, now this… THIS is completely… well I have absolutely no idea whatsoever what this is. She seems to have a challenge here. I LOVE a challenge…"

Mycroft allowed a brief smile. At least his little brother was co-operating, because that would make Eurus happy. And when Eurus was happy, ENGLAND was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_I toyed with the idea of waiting until this evening to post this third and final chapter. I tend to be impatient and as a result, my stories are completed quickly and buried quickly. However, as Chapter 2 was so incredibly short, I thought maybe I'd make up for it by posting the last chapter sooner rather than later. I hope this one has been enjoyed! I have no idea when my next one will be, but I thought I only had two stories in me when I started writing fics again. With this one, I've already doubled that. I guess only time will tell!_

The church was slowly filling up with guests, and a television with a satellite feed connected had been set up at the front. For the time being, the screen remained benignly blank. Mycroft had seen personally to its installation, because for some reason, Eurus had requested an extra treat… and this was it. He feared her plans at first, worried what this might mean to Sherlock and Molly's special day. Sherlock's humiliation would mean his own humiliation – but worse, it would make their mother cry and their father disapprove. Mycroft hated to experience either. There were only two people in the world who could make him feel guilt and shame at the thought of disappointing them… and those two people were his parents.

But then, the day of her final request, his baby sister 8 years junior had sighed and consented to fill him in on her plans, the reasons for her extra treats. Even Mycroft had to admit, it sounded like progress on her part… and quite a thoughtful gift as well.

Sherlock hadn't questioned the extra speakers and large flat screen television that had been set up. He assumed it was something that Molly had arranged, and he had wisely left most of the arrangements up to her. It had been his experience that wedding days were for the bride… all the groom had to do was dress dapper, show up, and shut up – until it was time for him to say the right words and dance the right steps, and hope that the best man didn't say anything too embarrassing in his speech to the groom.

He was positioned at the back of the church, his parents on either side, when the screen came on behind the altar and the larger-than-life image of his sister, dressed in a stunning blue formal dress and her hair somehow done up in an almost… flattering formal style, appeared for all to see. She sat on a chair, a cello at the ready, and smiled at the camera, the live feed from her cell at Sherrinford coming through with crystal clarity.

Sherlock's eyes grew wide to recognize the opening strains of the mysterious piece he had pre-recorded for her, hearing her quickly join in on her new cello. And then as her notes met the jumbled harmony he had recorded but hadn't understood yet - it snapped together, what she had been up to.

It was the Wedding March. He looked to both sides at the startled faces of his parents, then glanced again at the screen. Smiling, he took a step forward, prompting Mr. and Mrs. Holmes to begin walking him down the aisle to wait for his beautiful bride Molly to follow him close behind.

Back in Sherrinford, in a stark, cold, sterile cell, a lone occupant played her heart out in a live satellite feed for the one person in the world she could count on to make her feel as though she mattered. The one person who had made any effort to save her… It was the only gift in return that she could manage, but she knew, somehow, that it would be appreciated. And he would return, soon, to play with her again.


End file.
